


Little 'd'

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam Winchester, Deaf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stuck his finger up before storming out the door.</p><p>Dean turned to John. "You want that interpreted too or are you good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little 'd'

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

"Agents." The Sheriff greeted them with a smile as they walked in.

"Agent Page and Plant. My partner is deaf but he can read lips so just talk as you usually would but make sure you're looking at him when you speak." Dean explained.

The Sheriff nodded before he began to sign.

'Welcome. You first time in state?'

Sam was pleasantly surprised at the Sheriff's knowledge.

'No our Uncle live South Dakota so we been here lot.'

'Our?'

Sam pointed to Dean before signing. 'Brother.'

'Father must be proud of two F-B-I sons.'

'You have no idea.' Sam scoffed slightly. 'Me interview witnesses?'

'Go ahead.'

Sam walked off.

"I'm glad he understood me, my sign language is a little rusty." The Sheriff stated.

"Nah, Sam was impressed." Dean smiled.

"One of the kids I used to work with was deaf when I was on the force. I had to learn it all very quickly but it's very rewarding in the long run." The Sheriff smiled. "Elder brother I presume?" The Sheriff asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, the pride gave it away. He's something special that kid."

"Don't let him see you say that, he'll get pissed thinking you're pitying him."

"Your brother is the highest up I've ever seen a deaf kid, he's clearly a smarter man that I am." He smiled.

Sam was stood talking to a mother and her three-year-old son. Taking the notepad out of the pocket of his suit, he crouched down in front of the boy and handed over the notepad and pen. A hand was at his neck as he instructed the boy on what to do.

Dean smiled. "Makes me look like an idiot half the time."

The boy smiled causing Sam to do the same as they continued to exchange the notepad back and forth between them.

"My brother is unapologetic and I love that about him. People have their thoughts and suggestions for him and he just shrugs it all off. You know how some people can be, well Sam has met way more than his fair share of 'em, and he's sent each on of them walking off with their tail between their legs."

"He's Deaf and Proud then?"

"Proud is an understatement, but we didn't have it great growing up so my brother didn't get to experience the whole deaf community out there. He met a few other kids with hearing impairments at some of the schools we went to, but our Dad didn't really give him much of a chance to go out and do his own thing. It was sorta' just me and him. He doesn't give a shit that he's deaf, but he doesn't consider himself a part of the community."

"He tell you that or is all this just a guess?" The Sheriff asked. "The kid might surprise yah'."

"One of the hearing impaired kids back at school asked him whether he was a part of it. Sam learned a lot from that kid and so did I. We knew sign language, obviously, but we didn't know that there was a whole bunch of terms that came with being deaf too. Like, big 'D' and little 'd'."

"Which one was he? Little 'd'?"

Dean nodded. "My Dad was great when Sam was younger. He couldn't have done more to help him with learning signs, and reading, but then he just seemed to lose interest. As soon as Dad found himself out of his depth, he gave up. Then he started being absent for longer and longer periods of time until he just dumped us permanently at our uncle's. Dad never placed Sam in a deaf school so he sorta' just had to adapt the best he could, not that he knew anything different anyway. He's never really seen the point of being part of the community because whether the person he's talking to is hearing or deaf he'll still find a way to talk to them, or explain to them how to best communicate with him. He's always been around hearing people and he likes that."

Someone knocked behind him.

Turning, Sam was standing by the doorway.

"Looks like we're done here." Dean offered the Sheriff a smile.

"Thank you for coming down, we really appreciate the help."

Dean nodded before walking over to Sam who held out the notepad as he approached. He took it and began to read through the transcript of notes passed back and forth between Sam and the boy as they walked down the corridor of the Sheriff's Office and out to the parking lot.

"So the killer somehow manages to get into the apartments of it's victims without them hearing him."

Unlocking the Impala, they climbed in before driving off.

"Yeah and they all killed same way, knife through heart. But range close. Really close. Not know how managed all this without one of vics trying to defend themselves. All asleep at time. No sign of struggle at any of the scenes." Sam explained, signing as spoke.

"Weird."

"Whatever it is, it knows what it doing."

* * *

Turning the key into the motel room lock, Sam walked inside. Flicking on the light, he gasped and drew his gun in seconds, aiming it at the figure across the room.

Dean did the same.

"Easy." John spoke up.

He threw his gun onto the bed. 'Dad?' Sam signed. 'Here why?'

"I need your brother."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

Dean gently nudged Sam forwards so that he could close the door before standing beside him.

"Why just me?" His hands signed along in Sam's direction just in case he couldn't read his lips.

"Bobby told me about this case you're working and I think it would be best if me and you handled it together. And anyway, Bobby said he could use some help at his place with some research."

'Fuck that.' Sam signed.

John furrowed an eyebrow.

Dean smirked.

"What did he say?" John asked.

"I'm not your interpreter, you should know what he's saying. He's your fucking son!"

'No.' Sam added. 'No we not do this again.'

Dean knew that Sam was only not speaking out of spite.

"Sam, this thing is a near perfect hunter and has managed to kill six people without raising any alarm, and they were hearing. If you work this case than you are going to get yourself or Dean killed." John stated.

Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulder, holding him back from doing something stupid.

'Fuck you! How dare you say I get him killed. How dare you! Where you been if you care about Dean protection so much?!' Sam's signing always became impossibly fast as he became angry but Dean still managed to understand what his brother was saying.

"Sam stop it."

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief as he turned to his brother with a look of ' _Did he really just fucking tell me to stop signing?!_ ' Scoffing, he shrugged Dean's hand from his shoulder before sticking his finger up and storming out the door.

Dean turned to John. "You want that interpreted too or are you good?" He asked sarcastically before shaking his head. "Jesus christ, Dad." Dean muttered under his breath, heading to go follow Sam outside. As he reached the door though, Dean stopped and turned back.

"Do you realise that you are the source of 99% of Sam's self-confidence issues? You and you alone. Like today Sam interviewed some folks down at the Sheriff's Office. Yesterday he reassured a victim that had been caught up in the crap we hunt. Last week he saved my ass when we got separated in the woods and I let the thing get the drop on me. He also went to fucking Stanford by himself for three years." He paused. "It's you, Dad. It's all fucking you. Because you just used to constantly chip away at his confidence, and you still do it now. He hid himself away. He thought he was useless." He paused once again. "That ends now because there is no way that you are going to treat him like that anymore. Sam is an amazing hunter, he's confident, he's caring, he's good at research, and like I said, he's saved my ass more times than I can count. You don't treat me like this, so you don't get to treat him like that. I will admit that I didn't stand up to you as much as I should've back then when you were being a dick to Sammy but I certainly will now. He doesn't care that he's deaf, so get your head out of your ass and just accept your own fucking son for what he is."

"Dean..."

"Do I look like I'm finished?" Dean interrupted sternly. "If you can't accept him than we don't need you. Me and Sammy are more than capable of working this case, and every other case that we will work in the future. I want you gone, you're not good for Sammy and I can barely look at you right now. If you finally have an epihany that makes you realise how badly you've treated him over the last 22 years then give us a call and we'll work from there. Until then, stay away from us." Dean opened the door of the motel. "Close the door behind you on the way out." The door slammed closed.


End file.
